Through Glass
by Shireisu
Summary: OS/Songfic Stone Sour - Through Glass Kyle tombe sur un concert diffusé au travers une vitrine dans une rue commercial de Denver.


**Une première dans cette exercice de Songfic. J'ai choisis la chanson Through Glass de Stone Sour, j'ai travailler une interprétation de leurs paroles, j'ai donc fait ma propre traduction pour le coup (se sont les passages en italique et/ou gras italique).**

**J'espère pour vous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Through Glass**

**_Je te regarde au travers la vitre..._**

Un écran dans un écran. Il pleut dehors et ton visage est parasité des goûtes qui passe devant mes yeux. Je ne comprend pas ton sourire quand tu regardes la caméra. Ouais, c'est pas le public que tu regardes, seulement la caméra.

_Je ne sais combien de temps a passé_ depuis le jour où tu as tout laissé derrière toi. Je me souviens encore quand nous rêvions à deux de la célébrité, le talent dans les doigts, le génie dans l'esprit mais aucune lumière où briller. Et puis des opportunités: je t'ai suivi un temps, mais je t'ai perdu en route. T'as été comme happé par un trou noir... non je dis des conneries : un trou de lumière, trop blanc, qui m'a aveuglé et laissé sur le parvis pendant que tu passais les portes du Paradis Artificiel. Je n'ai pas su reprendre mon retard, et tu semblais si heureux devant ce monde qui se proposait à toi.

Je n'ai pas su... et tu n'as rien fait pour me rattraper. Tu m'as détruis, tu m'as remplacé. Je n'étais plus assez bon pour toi, plus assez beau pour tes rêves.

Pourtant, quand je te regarde,_ c'est toujours ce même sentiment,_ quelque chose de chaleureux, ton sourire factice me traverse, ton regard vide me brûle; parce que bordel, je t'aime comme ce putain de meilleur ami qu'on se disait être. _Mais ça, personne ne te l'a fait savoir._ C'est un autre monde qui est hors de ta portée. _Tout ce que je sais c'est ce sentiment familier, ce sentiment d'être chez soi seul dans sa propre tête._ Un spectateur devant les globes oculaires qui me transmettent ton image. Tu es beau malgré cette nécrose qui semble bouffer ton esprit, tes mèches noires et humides suintent derrière ton bonnet dalmatien, ta peau de miel perle de sueur, et cette voix toujours aussi chaude et roque qui fait frémir toutes ses pucelles au premier rang. Je suis jaloux de toi, de ta réussite; je suis jaloux d'elles, qui peuvent t'acclamer. Merde ! je réagis comme une fille en fleurs, une pouffiasse en chaleur -finalement, il n'y a que le registre de langue qui différencie l'une de l'autre aujourd'hui. J'aimerais pouvoir te parler, te questionner, te demander _comment tu te sens. Quelle question ! Mais j'oubliais, tu ne réponds pas à des questions si futiles._

**To busy... Obvious thing... So useless, right ?**

Je déteste ta manière de parler et pourtant j'adore t'entendre fermer le clapet de cette armada de journaliste qui te suit de jour comme de nuit. C'est ton personnage, ténébreux et sans concessions, mais ça aussi, ce n'est qu'apparence. Ouvrir sa gueule devant les écrans c'est facile pour toi, ouais... Face à la panoplie qui te sert de producteur c'est une autre histoire. _Quelque chose d'essentiel se met en marche et se recroqueville comme des poupées de papier, de petites notes de musique._

Est-ce que tu es heureux Stan ? Franchement j'aimerais le savoir. Ta vie est celle d'un excentrique de la normalisation. Tous ces gens qui t'acclament à chacun de tes concerts, tu es leur idole, le Dieu d'un nouveau genre. L'argent n'a pas tellement d'importance pour toi, c'est quelque chose d'encore trop abstrait, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas toi qui fais tes courses, qui paies un loyer ou les factures d'électricité, ce n'est pas toi qui règles les chambres d'hôtels ou les repas commandés dans les restaurants cinq-étoiles. Ouais, t'es un assisté n'ayant plus aucun sens matériel, toute la richesse qui t'intéresse, qui t'absorbe n'est pas monétaire; uniquement la reconnaissance ? Sentir tous ces regards posés sur toi, t'aime ça pas vrai ? Tu dois jouir dans ton froc à chaque fois que tu te retrouves sur scène ? Te masturber dans ta chambre de luxe les yeux fermer à te souvenir de ces moments où tu es au sommet, sous toutes les lumières des projecteurs. Alors est-ce que cette vie te convient ? Une fois consommer, tu n'es plus qu'un brasier à se consumer.

**_Tu ne peux espérer plus d'espoir_ je crois... _Et pendant que tu es dehors, observant et décrivant ce que tu vois, rappel toi que ce que tu fixes c'est moi._ **

Rappel toi que, là, quelque part dans une rue bondée de Denver, je te regarde déambuler sur ta putain de scène Dieu sait où !

Exubérant, t'as la gueule d'un ange épris du ciel, vivace, aspirant au soleil et à sa lumière, insecte prétorien vrombissant dare-dare vers le plus haut. Tu grimpes de plus en plus, étoile montante. Oui, tu es Phoebus mais tes ailes ont le syndrome d'Icare; à voler trop haut tu finiras par te consumer. Je suppose que quelque part dans ton esprit tu en es conscient, sinon tes paroles ne paraîtraient pas si tragiques, marqué du fatum existentiel... La société a évolué, loin des didactiques helléniques, et tu es un de ces nouveaux démiurges parsemant la grande parole sur les planches. C'est comme regarder un monde renversé sur l'eau d'un lac. L'allégorie de la caverne inversée. Le soleil a pris les rides du mensonge et de l'illusion, et nous dans la brume des ténèbres, nous sommes les spectres du monde réel, si réel, cruellement réel... Toi là-haut, dans ta tour d'ivoire, dit moi à_ quel point est-ce vrai ?_ J'ai_ tellement de questions_ à te poser Stan. J'aimerais savoir de quoi est fait ta vie chez les Dieux de "Mercantîle".

Il y a trois gamines qui regardent le même écran que moi, à une époque je pense que tu les aurais dites « bonne ». Elles sont bien sapées, bien fardé, on dirait des peaux de peinture en plein océan. Des talons hauts les rehaussent de quelque centimètre pour les faire paraître plus femme. Des jupes, trop courtes pour un jour de pluie, laissent leurs jambes exhiber leurs chaires. On se plaint du viol mais qui attise la faim du carnassier n'en récolte que les fruits : Rouge bien rouge, pomme écarlate qui jute allègrement de sa saveur âcre et sucrée tout le long de sa peau brillante...

A mettre la faute sur quelqu'un, c'est peut-être à ton entourage d'aujourd'hui que je devrais m'adresser Stan. Après tout, ce sont tous ces producteurs blindés de tunes qui se servent du titre des artistes pour dicter les nouveaux codes d'habitude, de mode, de culture et de société. Les génies d'aujourd'hui ont des lunettes noires, des porches haut de gamme, et quelques maisons secondaires._ Épidémie de l'apparence qui contamine tout le monde lorsque la pensée vient de l'irrationnel._ Vous encouragez la médiocrité et l'exclamation de l'individuel déchet en chacun de nous. Ses pouffiasses qui hurlent ton nom d'une seule voix dans la foule, est-ce que tu les entends encore? Tu dois avoir les tympans crevés à subir leurs catharsis. Tu n'en as plus rien à foutre, ça se voit dans tes yeux, quelque part bien cacher au fond de tes rétines, elles me parlent et me disent que tu fais ton taf, que tu absorbes juste cette reconnaissance à laquelle tu es devenu accro, et puis tu te casses dépenser ton âme, ton corps et ta tune, ailleurs dans un monde de l'intouchable.

**_Écoutes seulement les bruits – plus jamais les plaintes. Avant que tu ne te dises : ''C'est juste une autre scène.'' Souviens-toi que c'est à chaque fois différent de ce que tu as vu._**

Regarde les Stan, regarde-moi à travers eux, j'existe derrière ce rideau de fumée, je ne suis ni un souvenir, ni une illusion, ni un impossible j'ai ma main encore tendue vers toi à t'attendre pour te ramener à la surface.

Stan je t'aime mec, mais tu me dégouttes...

**_Et se sont les étoiles,_**

**_Les étoiles_**

**_Qui brille pour toi_**

**_Et se sont les vedettes,_**

**_Les vedettes_**

**_Qui te mentent._**


End file.
